


There will be no white flag above my door

by JennySparks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Related, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySparks/pseuds/JennySparks
Summary: It's November 22. It's Natasha’s birthday.(Celebrating Nat’s canonical birthday in the MCU inspired by all those trailer scenes with her that didn't make it to the final cut, sadly. And that Dido song too.)
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	There will be no white flag above my door

She's trying to numb the pain by boxing to exhaustion when the front door rings. A package arriving at the compound. It's been nine months since The Snap, so she's suspicious. It has to be a mistake. 

”Delivery for Ms. Romanoff?” The messenger is barely a man, a boy that had to grow up too soon, probably. Once she's alone with the package she scans it. Nothingstrange comes up on the computer so she opens it. Inside, an envelope with her name on it. She gasps as she recognizes the handwriting. There's something else: a snow globe with a little ballerina inside.  _She remembered,_ Natasha thinks to herself as a memory crosses her mind. 

They were passing a small vintage store, hand in hand, as she looked at the showcase and saw the little dancer.  _That's cute_ ,  she had said aloud, almost daydreaming. Maria had regarded her with amusement,  _ she looks like you_, she replied with an adoring smile.

Natasha had scoffed and just resumed their night walk, but Maria hadn't forget. 

Now, she opens the envelope with trembling hands. Inside, a note.

_I_ _ went back to the shop the next day and bought it. It's been hidden in my closet for a while. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep something hidden from a spy, no matter how small?  _

_ In case I'm away on a mission or something, I've arranged in advanced for it to arrive at the compound on your birthday. I hope I'm there to see your face when you open this, but just in case I'm not: happy birthday, Nat. I love you beyond reason.  _

_ Always, M. _

She won't break down and cry. She has done plenty of that. Instead, Natasha brings the note to her chest and holds it dearly as if she could hold Maria through it.

_ Masha,_ she whispers softly. 

That afternoon, it pours with a vengeance. She goes out to the patio and sits in the rain. 

_There has to be a way_ ,  she thinks,  _ there has to be a way to bring them back._

She holds the globe ballerina in her hand.

_There has to be a way_ , she repeats to herself. 

_Whatever it takes_.


End file.
